1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and method for removing conditions such as kinks and twists from a fishing line and more particularly to a system for clearing a line before it reaches a spool and reel by selectively applying a restraining pressure on the line by means positioned in the vicinity of the spool and reel and easily operable by the fisherman.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, devices for tensioning, clearing and otherwise servicing a fishing line as it is being reeled in have been directed to causing the line to pass through, between or over obstacles in the path of the line as it is being reeled in. Such obstacles typically are secured to the pole or rod and are not controllable during the fishing operation. Furthermore, such fishing line control devices are directed to either clearing the line of debris or preventing twists from a single, fixed position or setting. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,700,787 to Trapanese concerns a slotted, resilient and cylindrical block having a transverse slit therein with a grooved opening, the block when clipped on a wet line presenting the opposed resilient surfaces of the slit so as to squeegee-like remove water from the line when the block is stopped at the end of the fishing rod and the line is reeled in.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,545,119 to Murnan discloses an attachment for preventing twist in monofilament fish lines comprising a pair of confronting mechanical fingers pivotally connected at their base ends and flared outwardly at their outer ends. The fingers are adapted to be clamped to a reel-equipped fishing rod and are lined with a compressible resilient anti-slipping material so that a minimal portion of fishing line can be seated yet slidingly drawn in tautly. There is no teaching or suggestion of controlling the pressure between rubber the inserts. Also, the reel presumably must be held above the fishing rod to preclude the line from dropping out of the attachment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,983 to Moore concerns a fishing line tensioning device adapted for mounting on a fishing rod for tensioning fishing line as the line is being wound onto the reel. The tensioning device includes a body adapted to be secured to the fishing rod and having a peripheral recess that extends transversely to the longitudinal axis of the fishing rod; and a resilient wire secured to the body which, when deployed, extends across a portion of the recess so that a fishing line passing between the wire and the recess is snubbed when being reeled. The resiliency of the wire is overcome when a significant tug or jerk is imparted to the fishing line.
It can be readily be appreciated that these references, either singly or in combination, are not concerned with and do not suggest or infer the method and apparatus of the present invention for restraining a fishing line as well as allowing the fisherman to selectively activate or deactivate such restraining means by means positioned in the vicinity of the spool and reel.